


Lee Chan is a Sappy Man

by KomaedaClear (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Reader is male, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: Your boyfriend blindfolds you and takes you on a date.Hopefully it's not a prank.





	Lee Chan is a Sappy Man

**Author's Note:**

> a req from my tumblr please enjoy

Honestly, sometimes you couldn’t believe what you went through for your boyfriend. And after all this time, you still trust him enough to put you in a blindfold and lead you outside. When you got in that car you had a brief thought of, oh, oh no, _he’s going to take me to the middle of nowhere and film me walking back home in a blindfold_ , but that thought is just silly!

Which led you to hearing leaves crunch under your feet as he steered you towards an unknown destination.

“Seriously, Chan, where are we going?”

He giggled behind you. “Nowhere.” After a few more minutes, he stopped the both of you and you felt him move around to the front of you. “Don’t open your eyes,” he instructed, and his hands came up and cupped your cheeks before moving to the back of your head and untying the blindfold. You kept your eyes shut. He cupped your cheeks again and you felt him brush his lips against yours before pulling away. “Okay, open.”

You blinked your eyes open and squinted against the harsh noon light. Looking around, you could see that you were in a field, and there was a single tree a few feet away. At the base of the tree was a picnic blanket and a basket set on it. You stared for a few seconds before turning to Chan and seeing his shit-eating grin. You quickly pulled him in for a hug and held on tight.

“Holy shit,” you breathed as he hugged you back, “you fucking dick I thought you were pulling a prank i’m going to kill you.” He pulled back and pecked your nose.

“Alright, ____, let’s eat.” He took your hand and led you to the blanket. When he sat down, you plopped into his lap, and he let out an ‘oof’. He wrapped his arms around your waist and giggled into your neck. “You’re such a teddybear.”

“Shut up and feed me.” You turned your head and pressed a kiss to his temple before opening your mouth wide and waiting for a bite.

Chan dragged the basket over and fished out a couple of sandwiches from inside, putting one right to your lips. You took a big bite of it and hummed in contentment, snuggling back into him. The sandwich was perfect. You took another one of the sandwiches and leaned away from him for a second to feed him it.

“You’re so cute,” you told him. He scrunched his face in mock disgust whilst he chewed.

The two of you kept feeding each other back and forth until all of the sandwiches disappeared. You tipped your head back when he offered some water. For the first few seconds, you had your eyes blissfully shut as you waited to drink, but then they popped open in shock when Chan missed your mouth completely and spilt down your shirt.

“Hey!” you gasped. Chan was giggling as he watched you smack your shirt, trying to dry it but failing miserably. He placed the water down with the cap on so he wouldn’t spill anymore. You turned and started punching him playfully. He fell backwards, dragging you down with him since his arm sat around your waist still. The two of you pushed at each other until Chan got the upperhand and leaned over you, haloed by the sun, looking every pit as handsome as always. Despite this angelic moment, you took his pause as an opportunity, and you wrapped your legs around his waist and rolled him over, laughing at his shock. “What, you lose your fight?” you smirked.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Wow,how demandingly gay of you.” You leaned down and wiggled your kiss against his. “Like this?”

“Oh my god you’re the worst,” he laughed, punching your shoulder lightly.

“Hmm, like this maybe?” You moved your lips up to peck his forehead. He huffed beneath you and started tugging at your shirt, so you took his hands and pinned them above his head. “You’re cute like this.”

“You’re a butt.”

“You’re a bigger butt.” You picked up one of his hands and turned it to kiss the back of his hand. In that moment, he used all of his strength to turn you over again.

“Hahah, guess who’s king of the castle now!” he laughed. He bent his head down and started to peck along your cheeks. “Now I can kiss you whenever I want.” The pecks quickly turned into wet smooches all over your face the breeze in the hair a little cooler.

“Get off me, you homo.” You pushed him off of you and sat up. Chan fell onto his back and just grinned up at the sky.

“You know what I love?” he asked sweetly.

You tilted your head, smiling as you crawled up beside him. “What?”

He turned his face and made eye-contact with you. His features were soft and his mouth was quirked at the corners in the cutest way. “You.”

There was a pause, a moment in time where you began to comprehend his words, and then your face heated up and you covered it with one hand. “You’re so gross,” you muttered defeatedly. “A disgusting little man.”

“Hey now,” he said, lifting himself up onto his elbow to better look at you,” i’m _your_ disgusting little man.” He removed your hand from your face and kissed your individual knuckles, making you smile gently at him, lifting a hand up to stroke his cheek.

“Yeah, you are.”

“And you’re my very, extremely handsome man.”

You rolled eyes. “Fine, I guess I am.”

He leaned forward, and so did you, and the two of you met halfway, your lips meeting with a soft, endearing kiss that was innocent and full of love.


End file.
